Watch for Smashers
by Maxcy Leland
Summary: The Smashers' world has been expanded to include a town. But in order to get there, they need cars... R&R please! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

"So with the expansion of Smash Mansion to Smashville, you will all be able to enjoy shopping, eating at restaurants, going to the theatre, and in all ways doing everything you could do here, but without feeling like your fellow smashers are breathing down your neck. This is all part of the program to give all of you more privacy. Also, they are working on setting up a mail system. In order to reach the town, you will need a car. Everyone may choose one from the existing designs and then personalize it with paint and a license plate. And of course you must pass a drivers test and get a license. Any questions?" The Master Hand looked around (not having eyes didn't seem to hinder him).

"How long 'til our cars are ready, and are there monster trucks, and can we get designs painted on?" Snake never bothered to raise his hand. He always assumed that his questions were the questions on everyone's mind.

"Raise your hand, Snake. I'm going to call on someone who follows that rule. Mario?"

"Can-a we have designs painted on-a?"

Snake smirked.

"Yes," the Master Hand replied. "Ness?"

"Aren't some of us a little underage to drive?"

"As long as you pass your driving test, your age will be overlooked. Your cars will be the right size for you to drive."

Lucas and Ness fist-bumped Popo and Nana.

"Pit?"

"When will our cars be ready?"

Snake smirked some more.

"You will choose your cars this afternoon, and by the time you pass your written driving test, your car will be ready. Luigi?"

"What will-a happen to those who-a break the driving rules-a?"

"They will have their car taken away for however long I please, plus grounding and bad food. Marth?"

"Is there a stretch limo design?"

Snake frowned. "Monster truck, Marth," he hissed. Marth ignored him.

"I haven't looked over the designs yet. You may now go to the computers and choose your cars."

There was a rush for the computers (there were only five). Ike, Bowser, and Snake got three of them, but then Marth said, "Don't ladies go first?"

Ike, Bowser, and Snake all slowly turned away from their computers with glares on their faces. Marth faced them with his innocent, questioning smile.

"Of course they do," Bowser growled. "We were just going to keep those who're less gentlemanly away."

"Ladies first. Here you go, Marth." Snake faked a smile.

Marth was already escorting Lyn through the press. "Thank you, Snake," he said, positioning Lyn at the computer.

By the time the girls had finished, the others had formed lines with the children in front and the adults behind. Samus took a long time, just to upset people, but everyone was finished within the hour. Then they all received a booklet of the rules of the road, and they parted ways to study.

* * *

Zelda wasn't nervous about the written test. She'd learned the material and it was pretty simple to remember, if you were one of those people who followed the rules (and she was). She wasn't sure how Link would do. He had gotten bored really quickly, which she couldn't blame him for. The booklet was really, really boring. She had tried to help him by going over the information with flash cards, but he just couldn't seem to remember something that was said in such a formal way; it was too foreign to him. He finally just crumpled up his hat and said that he would have to wing it. She hoped that he would pass, because it would be weird if he asked her on a date and she had to drive. But then again, she didn't really want to go out with Link. Marth was her dream date.

She met up with Sheik. The two were always together, giving rise to the popular saying that they were practically the same. Somehow this had gotten twisted into the idea that they were the same, which wasn't true. They walked to the room that had been set aside for testing. There was a long line of office chairs in front of it. Zelda looked questioningly at Sheik.

"Only one person is allowed in at a time," the masked girl explained. "To prevent cheating. Afterwards you are forbidden to contact anyone until everyone is finished testing. If you pass, they get you a license and take you to see your car. If you fail, you are transported back to your room."

"I'd feel terrible if I failed." Zelda suddenly had butterflies in her stomach. She looked at the other smashers. Several had clearly stayed up late studying. Some, like Snake, were napping in their chairs.

"You knew all the material when I called you last night."

"Yeah, but now it's this morning."

"Seize the day."

"Thanks."

Zelda and Sheik got in line. They had waited for ten minutes, rolling forward a little in their chairs every time the line moved forward, when Link came running up with his hair sticking up all over. Apparently he had just woken up.

"Hey Link," Zelda called from the middle of the line. "Are you ready?"

He smiled when he saw her. "Sure am! Snake helped me study. He told me that the correct answer would always be the most boring and harsh answer available."

"Sounds good to me," Samus remarked from her spot near the front of the line. "But how are you going to get the definitions?"

Link's smile faded. "Uh, I'll think of something." Then he glared at her, "Don't ruin my morning."

"If you fail the test, your morning will be ruined anyway," Samus shot back.

Link got into line, looking squashed.

In another thirty minutes it was Zelda's turn. She rolled into a darkened room. The only light came from the computer on which she would take her test. On the other side of the room she could see the dim outlines of the discarded office chairs of those who had already taken the test. She wheeled in front of the computer, gripped the mouse tightly, and clicked 'Start.'

Seven minutes later, she was smiling a superior smile as Tabuu took her driver's license picture. Then he handed her a set of car keys and showed her through the door to the garage where the cars were.

She looked at the list of license plates. There was her number HYZELDA. She had come up with it by combining the name of her country with her name. She liked that it sounded like a greeting; like her car was saying 'Hi.' She had considered doing ZEL4EVR, but she didn't want anyone to start calling her by her baby nickname. The list said that her car was in parking space B6. She started to go look for it, but stopped. What was Marth's license plate?

There was GR8GURL; sounded like Peach. IMSHEIK; self explanatory. THXBABE; for sure Snake. IAETHER; had to be Ike. SWEETIE; now that also sounded like Peach. Zelda looked back, maybe GR8GURL was Samus. HEROKNG; it would be just like Link to call himself the king of heroes. PKFIREY; was that Lucas or Ness? SHWTIME; was this Snake? But who else used would use 'babe' in their license plate? PKFIIRE; now that was really confusing. ZELSMAN; this had better not be Link. Could it be Marth? She pushed the idea away. She shouldn't be ridiculous. NNANANA and PPOPOPO; definitely the Ice Climbers. ZEL4EVR; oh no. Who could this be?

She was still puzzling over the license plates when Sheik slipped up behind her. "Looking for Marth's license plate?"

"Do you ever know me."

"Why don't you look for his stretch limo in the parking lot?"

"Good idea. I'm getting a headache trying to figure all of this out. But I hate to give up..." She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the list. "I'll get on it later."

The limo was a dark blue, matching Marth's eyes. "HEROKNG," Zelda read. "Okay. Seems a little snobby for him, but of course it couldn't have been ZELSMAN. If that's Link, I'm so gonna make him sorry."

"Mm hmm." Sheik's car was parked right next to Marth's and she was already inside the black vehicle that seemed to hug the ground. "By the way, there's a paper explaining the basic controls of your car, hanging from your rear view mirror. Don't forget to read it."

"Ha!" Zelda caught her friend's sarcasm. "You're so kind to remind me to follow instructions. What would I do without you? Catch you on the road."

* * *

 **Okay. Okay. I totally know that Sheik and Zelda are one person, but for my purposes I like having them separate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! From Snake's perspective (mostly). Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Duon was the traffic officer. He'd been equipped with pulse blast that effectively froze any cars that were breaking the rules. He was having some sort of argument with Snake, whose gray cruiser looked like it had a force field around it.

Snake had installed it himself, determined not to be stopped by anyone or anything. After all, what was the fun of having a car, if you couldn't speed with impunity? And a force field not only stopped pulses, it let everyone know that if they didn't get out of the way, it was curtains for them. Snake saw it as part of his duty as a driver to keep other cars away from him. Cars that weren't near you, weren't going to crash into you. He was cutting down on traffic accidents. He was a responsible citizen.

So he was quite annoyed when Duon's voice came on over his radio, demanding that he pull over or face the consequences. Snake pulled over. He would have to pound some sense into this hunk of metal, and that was always easier done in person.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the pulse blast. Instead of him pounding anything into Duon, he found himself held at gunpoint, trying to gently ease some logic into this hunk of metal.

"If I don't speed and weave in and out of lanes, how am I gonna stay away from those aggressive drivers? I mean, you're chilling out here on the sidelines, but for those of us in the center of the action, we've gotta make hard decisions."

Duon didn't seem to be listening. Snake glanced nervously at the road, trying to think of what would appeal to a robot. Suddenly a light blue sports car came speeding past them. Samus was in the driver's seat. Snake was hoping that Duon would let him go and pull her over instead. Then he saw her license plate.

"HEY!" he yelled. He activated his handheld 'copter and took of after her. But Snake was not known for his speed, and he was in no way getting closer to the blue car. His 'copter gave out and dropped him in the middle of the huge freeway, with smashers bearing down on him at uncomfortably fast speeds. He planted a bomb on himself that blew him into the air, and above most of the traffic.

It would have got him over all the traffic, except that Marth was going the speed limit, so he came by just as Snake was falling back down. Snake hadn't planned on landing on anything before the pavement, so he hadn't completed his flip, and he landed flat on his back on the windshield of Marth's stretch limo.

He lay there, stunned for a moment. He could feel the windshield wipers pushing against him. Marth was trying to wipe him off.

Then they was pulling over. Snake noticed with relief that they were on the opposite side of the freeway from Duon. But that also meant that they were on the opposite side of the freeway from his car. He needed his car to catch Samus.

"Get off my windshield." Marth, standing beside the vehicle, was looking very hard at him.

"Cool it, Prince. Do you wanna get arrested for road rage? I didn't break your windshield. And you totally would have deserved it for going so slow."

"Road rage?! You're going to be the one repaving the place where you blew up on the road. There's a ditch the size of a big mixing bowl."

"Listen here, I don't have time to pave anything. Samus stole my slogan. I've gotta get her arrested for copyright violation or something."

"Well you're not going to catch her on my windshield."

"True." Snake jumped off the limo...and leapt into the driver's seat.

"Hey!" Marth pounced on him. "Get out of my car!"

Snake threw him out, slammed the door, and locked it. "I will get out," he yelled through the window. "As soon as I catch Samus!"

He shifted into drive (Marth had left the car running), and sped onto the road. There was a thump from the back of the car. Marth had jumped onto the trunk, no doubt. Well he wasn't going to let any prince obstruct the law, and Samus had done something grossly illegal.

Snake glanced at the radio controls and did a double take. Those were not radio controls. He read the Japanese labels in astonishment (keeping one eye on the road): tea brewer, hidden camera, telephone, audio book, survival kit, heat/cool seats, guest television, cloaking device, hot meal. The prince did things in style!

Suddenly Marth pounded on the windshield. Snake looked up at him. Only his head was visible (he was lying on top of the car, looking down) and he looked so funny with his head upside down and his blue hair hanging all disheveled, that Snake smirked at him (that was closest Snake got to laughing).

"Let me in! You're going to get pulled over!" the prince yelled at him.

"Thanks for the warning!" Snake yelled back, and pressed the 'cloaking device' button.

"Cloaking device activated," a male computer voice said in Japanese.

Snake couldn't see any difference, but he knew that cloaking devices only ever hid things from their surroundings. Marth pounded on the windshield again. What was problem now?

"They can still see me, you idiot!"

That was a problem. Marth was a clear indicator of the position of his vehicle. The success of his mission was being compromised. If he let Marth in, the prince was sure to try to regain control of the limo. If he left him where he was, Duon would know exactly where to fire a pulse. His only options were to get the prince off his vehicle, or find Samus before Duon noticed that Marth was riding on an invisible, speeding car.

There was a tunnel up ahead. Snake zipped in, pulled over, and stopped to think. He couldn't drive for long, without attracting undesirable publicity. However, Samus might drive through and he could stop her.

There was no way to get Marth off the limo, without running the risk of giving the prince a good chance of getting into the vehicle. Roll down the window or open the door to fire one of his weapons, and that sliver of blue would slip in as fast as thought.

His cellphone was ringing. He worked it out of his pocket (having really tight clothes made getting anything out of his pockets a chore) and saw that it was Marth. He answered.

"Whudup, Marth."

"If you don't get out of my car, I'm going to call the authorities. You'll get grounded."

"I'm already gonna get grounded when I'm through with Samus."

There was a sigh from the other side of the line. "Listen. As long you're not going to hurt Samus, I'll help you confront her. And then give me back my car!"

"Okay, Prince. But you're gonna give me what I want first. Then you'll get your toy." He was about to ask for Marth's plan, and then remembered that there was one more thing he wanted. "Oh. And you gotta build me a cloaking device."

"The device only fits in cars as big as a stretch limo."

"I'll take care of the car. Now what's your plan?"

* * *

"Hey, Samus? Are you driving? Because I shouldn't be talking to you if you're driving."

"Marth! Do you think I can't control the wheel and my mouth at the same time? FYI, I'm a pro at doing whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Why do you always think that I am questioning your abilities? You are a strong, capable person, and I totally know that. But you still shouldn't break the rules."

Samus was melting on the other side of the line. Marth thought that she was strong and capable.

"I'm a little desperate right now, and I need your help," he said.

"Did you crash or get a flat or something?" (Her heart was saying, 'Anything for you.')

"Samus! Do you think that I can't control my car?"

"Okay. Okay. Cut to the chase." (Her heart was saying, 'I know you are strong and capable.')

"Snake stole my car and turned on the cloaking device and-"

Samus cut him off, "Cloaking device! I have got to see that!" (Her heart was saying, 'Cool!')

"Well, the problem with cloaking devices is that they make things invisible, so you can't see it. Anyway, I'm on top of an invisible car in the tunnel..."

"I am on my way. How much are you paying me for this?"

"I'll get you a nice dinner at one of those new restaurants. Deal?"

"Deal." (Her heart was singing, 'A date with Marth!')

She pulled up beside Marth, lying on his back in the air. She rolled down her window. "What's going on?"

Before Marth could reply, her phone started to ring. It was Snake. She pressed the green phone. "Samus here, Mr. Solid Snake. Marth's gonna take me out for dinner, and he needs his car."

"Listen, Babe. I need Marth's car, cuz he's got a cloaking device, and it's a shame for me to be seen on the road when you have my license plate."

"How can I have your license plate? Yours is THXBABE."

"Sure, but SHWTIME is mine by copyright default or something, so you have my hypothetical license plate."

"But if I don't use it, then the world misses out on yet another chance to hear your slogan. Every time they see my license plate, they are reminded of a great spy."

There was a pause. "Even though that was all flattery, it was flattery rightly placed, Babe. You can keep the license plate. But I still think you owe me some kind of compensation for using my words."

"We'll have to settle that later, because Duon is gonna have your car towed if you don't go get it. And I don't suggest driving over there with Marth on top." Samus hung up, waved to Marth, and put her pedal to the metal.

 _Sometimes at night, in the new Smashville, a gust of air will knock over the empty garbage cans in an alley, and make the curtains in the windows billow. It always happens three times in close succession, as through three large objects have whizzed past, but there is nothing there._

 _Meanwhile, the smashers wonder why Samus and Snake have traded in their cars for stretch limos._

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed. One thing that Snake overlooked, was the fact that Duon would never fire a pulse at a car, when he could accidentally hit a person who was on top of the car. If there is a smasher who road exploits you would like to hear about, let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was able to finish this sooner than I expected. I hope y'all enjoy. It's less geared toward driving than the first two chapters, but still loosely related.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Link was a party animal. Everyone knew it. So when he finally passed the written driver's test (on the twelfth try), most of the smashers cleared their schedules and prepared to be invited somewhere in Link's fifteen passenger van.

"Alright, all y'all. Let's go camping!" Link raced onto the lawn, flashing his smile at the group playing croquet.

"Let's do it!" Peach was always enthusiastic, and she wasn't doing very well with croquet.

"So you finally passed your road test?" Pit kicked his ball through the wicket, he hadn't been doing very well either.

"Yep, yep, yep," Link replied. "Come on! Get your pajamas and let's go! I've got the tents in the car already."

"There's a forty percent chance of rain." Marth calmly knocked his ball through five wickets with one stroke.

"Excellent! The clouds will keep it from being too hot. Anyway, those weather people have like a twenty percent chance of being right." Link had an unquenchable spirit. "We'll meet back here in an hour."

The smashers ran to get ready. When they returned, Marth was just putting away the croquet set.

"Aren't you-a coming, Marth?" Mario asked.

"No."

Lyn and Peach shared dismayed glances.

"If Marth won't go, then I won't go." Zelda didn't stamp her foot, she was too dignified for that, but her tone carried the same finality.

Link looked crushed.

"What's your problem, Marth?" Pit sounded a little angry.

"Problem?" Marth looked confused. "I just don't like to camp. I'm a light sleeper, and crickets and things keep me awake." He noticed Link's face. "You weren't looking forward to me coming, were you?"

"Zelda wants you to come," Link threw the lure out without much hope. He knew that Zelda chased Marth, not the other way around.

"Oh." Marth got the hint. "Well I'm afraid that I'm not ready..."

"I packed up your stuff for you, Marth." Ike walked up to the group, carrying two bags. "As a thanks for helping me organize my room yesterday. I even remembered to bring your toothbrush and your phone." He looked at Link. "What happened? Your car get a flat?"

"Nope." Link was smiling again. "Let's go!"

As Marth's friend, Ike had taken on the job of protecting the prince from the ladies. He made sure that Marth got a window seat, and then he placed himself between the bluenette and and anyone else. He knew that Marth would never ask for this sort of protection, but the well mannered prince never failed to silently thank him for it with a grin.

Ike paid a heavy price for this, however. Zelda, Daisy, and Samus grabbed the three seats in the row behind the two swordsmen and started talking to Marth. Sheik took the seat beside Ike and was quiet. That was good for the mercenary, because he lacked Marth's endless patience. At first he just sat there, shocked at how many words three girls could fit into a few seconds. By the end of five minutes his left ear was ringing. By the end of half an hour he could see the words that they were speaking coming out of their mouths and filling up the van. They were going to be crushed by words.

"And I found this really cute top the other day at the mall," Daisy was saying. "And I was like, 'I'm totally getting this.' But then I got home and realized that I don't have the right eyeshadow to go with it. The tag had a picture of a girl wearing this glittery green eyeshadow, which I don't have. So I have to go back and get some, I mean a lot, cuz otherwise I can never be happy with the shirt. And I know that it's all a ploy to get money from me, but I don't care because the top is just so cute."

"I know what you mean, Daisy," Zelda agreed. "You gotta do what it takes to wear clothes right. Marth, you know how it is. You can't wear your navy cape with your green outfit."

"It would be a trying ordeal for my aesthetic nature," Marth murmured.

There was a slight pause as the girls tried to digest the vocabulary. But Samus started it up again. "He means that it would hurt his artistic eye. So yes, he agrees. And I mean, I see the importance of wearing clothes right, but there's no need to fall for _all_ the marketing ploys out there. The way I do it is I get a bunch of solid colored tops and pair them with several neutral bottoms, like jeans. Then I pair the tops with the makeup color that I know goes with them and jewelry that goes with everything, like gold hoops. Then I'm all set. Of course I make sure that some of the tops are fancy for special occasions, like when Marth took me out to dinner-"

"He did what?" Zelda gasped. "Marth, was it her birthday?"

"No. He just likes me is all." If Ike had been able to concentrate on anything, he would have noticed Marth melting with embarrassment. But all Ike could see was words and fire. Samus continued without a pause, "But what I saying was that you can look good without getting all the designer brands, and-"

"You're going to kill us!" Ike screamed. There was suddenly dead silence.

Link slammed on the brake, which caused Kirby, who hadn't buckled up, to slam into the windshield, and pulled over. "Is everyone okay?" He and Kirby looked around at the passengers.

"If these...these mouths say one more word, your van will explode, and we will be stranded a gazillion miles from nowhere and be eaten by vultures."

"Not true," Zelda snapped. "A car has never exploded because people were talking. And just because you don't understand the importance of what we're saying, doesn't mean that you can control whether or not we get to talk."

Marth came to the rescue. "Zelda, how about we set up a group text and use that to continue our conversation?"

Zelda would have protested doing anything that would seem like they were giving Ike his way, except that Daisy was quick to back Marth up with her two cents, "Oh Marth, what an absolutely fabulous idea!" she squealed. "It's so hip to talk with our thumbs nowadays!" And just like that, all three girls had whipped out their flip-phones and Ike's ears were full of ' _Click click click_?' ' _Clickity click click click_.' ' _Click_ , _clack clack_.' ' _Clickity clack click click_.' ' _Click_?' ' _Click_.'

Ike was trying to resign himself to this new noise when he felt a gentle tap on his arm. He looked over at Sheik who was offering him an earbud. The other one was already in her ear. From the placid look in her eyes (since that was all he could see of her face) he could tell that it was classical music, but anything was better than the clicks. He put the plug in his ear...and started bobbing his head to a killer beat. Who would have guessed that silent Sheik listened to heavy metal rap?

They finally arrived at a nice looking field (Zelda insisted on camping in a field) on the edge of an interesting looking wood, and unloaded the two tents.

"Pit, Fox, Mario, Marth. Would you guys mind putting up the girls' tent? It's the one in the blue bag. Ike, Falco, Weegi. Will you guys help me put up our tent? It's the one in the green bag. Ladies, would you mind taking the other bags and, uh, organizing them so we can all find our bags easily when we need to?"

Everyone got to work. Marth did the directing for the assembly of the girls' tent, since he was the only one who could understand the directions and diagrams. Samus, Sheik, and Lyn carried the bags to Zelda, Peach, and Daisy who we actually pretty good at organization. The other guys were having a good deal more trouble.

"Hey, Link, I think you forgot the frame for this tent," Ike called as he shook out the bag. "And the pegs."

"That is the ugliest tent that I have ever had the misfortune to see," Falco stabbed a finger (or feather) at the mass of brightly colored material. Neon yellows, greens, and blues were painfully visible against the beauty of the field and the forest. The girls could see Marth wince as he glanced over at the tent.

"It's a trying ordeal for his aesthetic nature," Samus whispered to Zelda.

"You know," Marth began, "that looks familiar. It looks like the bouncy castle we bought for Lucas' birthday last year."

There was stunned silence for a moment. Then the girls broke out into shrieks of laughter.

"LINK!" the guys yelled.

Link looked chagrined, but he quickly recovered. "We can pitch this thing. Ike, Falco, go find some big branches. Marth, finish up over there and get your team to help us out. We're going to sleep in the castle, and we're going to have more fun than the girls."

Marth mumbled something in Japanese.

"You got a problem with my plan, Marth?" Link shot at him. "Have you got any of those bright ideas you're so famous for?"

Marth arched his eyebrows. "Maybe Kirby can inflate the castle."

Link was flabbergasted for a moment. "Maybe he can," Link slowly nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "Kirby?"

The pink marshmallow waddled over, Luigi found the tube, inserted it into Kirby's mouth, and they started the long process of inflation. In the end, they had a giant air mattress to sleep on. They tied the tube shut with belts and climbed wearily in.

"How-a long do you-a think we have before the air-a leaks out?" Luigi asked.

"I don't care," Fox replied.

"Yeah. We can rough it," Ike said sleepily.

In the middle of the night, Falco gave a screech. "It is raining! Marth, this was a terrible idea! I'm going to pummel you and dunk you in the river!"

"I told you there was a forty percent chance of rain," Marth replied. "I'm going to sleep in the van."

There was a general rush for Link's car. The smashers tripped over the folds of the partially deflated castle and slipped on the wet material. They made it to the van rather bruised and argued over who got to sleep on top of Kirby. (Marth won, because while everyone was arguing, he asked Kirby if he could please sleep on him and Kirby agreed.) The rest of the guys slept on the baggage, thinking angry thoughts about the girls in their large, waterproof tent.

The next morning, the girls woke up bright and early and went for a walk in the woods and collected leaves and flowers to press and make into bookmarks. They found a nice creek to relax by and took some really good pictures. They carved their names on trees and snacked on trail mix with twice as many m&ms as nuts. They had a wonderful time.

They came back to the van, woke up the guys who were all pretty cranky from the cramped quarters and more than ready to leave. Link and Ike slashed the castle open with their swords because it was taking too long to deflate. Marth drove because Link was too sleepy. They made it home just before they ran out of gas.

The girls hopped out with their bags and hurried to their rooms to press the leaves and flowers. Before Zelda took off, she tapped Link on the shoulder. "Thanks for taking us all camping. It was really fun, and I had a great time." She smiled at him and skipped away.

Link glowed. "That went really well, you guys," he said. "We should do it again sometime soon."

Marth looked over at Ike and sighed.

* * *

 **So there it is. Please don't flame me for being a little far fetched with the plot. I plan to make my next story more serious. It will take place in the Wii U version of SSB.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilouge.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

A couple randoms to finish with:

Zelda: "Link! I can't believe that you made ZELSMAN your license plate! I am not your girlfriend."

Link: "I know, Zelda. But I'm still your man, and I will do what I can to make your dreams come true. Because when you're happy, I'm happy."

Zelda: "Oh." (Shyly) "That's really sweet of you Link."

Link: "So can I take you out to eat? It won't be a date, I know you don't want that. But we can still have fun together, right?"

Zelda: "Sure, Link."

Link: "And a movie?"

Zelda: "Sounds good."

 _Link took Zelda to see the latest horror movie. He sat smiling through the whole thing, enjoying the fact that she was grabbing onto him, silently begging him to protect her. He put his arm around her comfortingly, protectively, and she didn't push him away. She was too scared._

Surprisingly, King Dedede and Bowser had more road trouble than Snake and Captain Falcon. Their license plates were MAKEWAY and MOVEOVR respectively, and they lived up to them. They were grounded so many times, that Master Hand finally took away their cars indefinitely.

Sonic didn't drive very often, because he got arrested for speeding several times, and realized that he could go faster on foot than when driving the speed limit.

The smashers' favorite place in Smashville was the amusement park (manned by an army of Pikmins). And the favorite attraction there? Not the roller coasters. (They made Marth green, and most of the girls wouldn't do anything that Marth wouldn't do. And they made Lucas cry.) Not the fun house (only the children liked that). Not the games (they were too tame for the brawlers). It was the bumper cars.

Eventually, the amusement park turned into a giant bumper car stadium that could be converted into a laser tag arena. The smashers gathered there every weekend. King Dedede and Bowser spent the most time there of anyone.

The park kept one scary roller coaster and one giant Ferris wheel. The wheel was a popular ride for couples. Link and Zelda. Samus and Snake or Captain Falcon. Lyn and Pit. And some smashers thought they saw Ike and Sheik.

And here are some license plates of smashers:

POPPOPO-Nana

NANNANA-Popo

GR8GURL-Peach

SWEETIE-Kirby

PKFIIRE-Lucas

PKFIREY-Ness

ISOROCK-Captain Falcon

LETSAGO-Mario

BEASAFE-Luigi

GOFASTR-Sonic

ZEL4EVR-Toon Link

* * *

 **If you have any license plate ideas for smashers that I didn't cover (or that I did cover), let me know in a review. I hope you had fun reading!**


End file.
